


Совсем не деловая история

by Cunla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может отправить налаженную жизнь молодого и подающего надежды начальника отдела рекламы в тартарары? Всего лишь новый сотрудник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совсем не деловая история

Вот кто бы мог предположить, что все закончится диалогом с портретом Линкольна? Хотя Дженсен мог назвать это монологом, поскольку президент пока молчал, но для сохранения остатков психического здоровья было уже поздно что-либо делать.  
Итак, он – молодой и подающий надежды начальник отдела рекламы в Лос-Анжлесском филиале компании American Construction Company – стоит у изображения Честного Эйба и спрашивает совета в завоевании собственного сотрудника. Кстати, стоило упомянуть, что названный выше Дженсен – натурал. ...во всяком случае, был в недалеком прошлом. До приема на работу Джареда Падалеки.

***  
6 месяцами ранее.

Падалеки появился в офисе как-то незаметно – в пятницу все еще провожали Карла на повышение в Сан-Франциско, а в понедельник его стол был отдан на растерзание новому сотруднику и уже завален чужими вещами. Джаред в это время проходил обычное последнее испытание – беседу с утренним Дженсеном Эклзом. Это была своего рода проверка малым боем на что способен новый член команды: если не дрогнет под взглядом Эклза, не загрузившегося своим любимым высокогорным чаем с барбарисом, сдюжит и в дальнейшем.  
И его Джаред проходил на «отлично». Не то чтобы Дженсен уволил бы его в противном случае – все-таки не просто за красивые глаза был принят Падалеки, – но произвести впечатление требовалось. Однако уже через три минуты Эклз поймал себя на том, что во всю улыбается в ответ на шутки Джареда, а утренний недостаток антиоксидантов восполняется бьющей через край энергией нового сотрудника.   
\- И тогда я решил, что нервы не стоят зарплаты, которую платит этот мудак, и с гордым видом удалился из его кабинета и офиса! Вернулся минут через пять, собрал вещи, написал заявление и попрощался со всеми. Потом еще вечеринку у меня организовали в честь избавления. От него вообще все бегут, когда появляется возможность – кому охота отдавать свои наработки в такие сальные лапы?! Но случай с Сарой стал для меня последней соломинкой, переломившей спину верблюда! – Если в момент приема на работу Джаред был максимально собран и краток, то сейчас он отпустил на волю все свое обаяние, которое теперь грозило поглотить Дженсена. Последний, впрочем, еще не чувствовал опасности и без сопротивления поддавался. – В вашей команде я смогу выкладываться по полной без опасений, что все мои идеи будут вывернуты наизнанку. И, к тому же, - Джаред улыбнулся и подмигнул, – судя по слухам, нет более честного рекламщика, чем Дженсен Эклз.   
Тут Дженсен, наконец, встрепенулся и ответил:  
\- Наша команда как единый организм, где один орган не может противодействовать другому. Думаю, Джаред, ты хорошо вживешься. Нам нужны активные и талантливые люди.  
И если в конце беседы Дженсен не воспротивился крепкому объятью и сокращению своего имени до «Дженс», то отнес это на собственную благожелательность и дружеское отношение ко всем членам команды, даже только что прибывшим.  
А к вечеру выяснилось, что противостоять Падалеки не может даже вечный ворчун и самый нелюдимый художник Эндрю Питт. Этот представитель андерграунда, всегда одетый как нечто среднее между бомжом и гиком, всем сотрудникам предпочитал компанию своего планшета, компьютера и огромной кружки апельсинового сока. Однако в день принятия на работу Джареда ровно в 19:00 он был замечен в баре «Дувр» неподалеку от офиса, где проходила «приветственная вечеринка». Причем сидел он не за дальним столиком, а под самым боком у Падалеки, а, значит, в самом центре внимания. Очевидцы рассказывали страшные вещи: например, что Питт пил пиво, улыбался и шутил...  
Шутил! С этого момента за Джаредом закрепилась слава почти волшебника. И что уж говорить об остальных сотрудниках – все они в парне души не чаяли и рвались работать вместе с ним над проектами.   
А после первого защищенного, когда Джаред с успехом доказал свой профессионализм, Дженсен и вовсе доверил ему создать собственную группу. И не пожалел. Падалеки действительно был талантливым специалистом с бесконечным запасом идей и энергии.  
Как-то незаметно стало привычным, что именно с Дженсеном Джаред эти идеи обсуждает в первую очередь. Сначала это была помощь по вхождению в работу новой компании, а затем стало обычным способом окончания дня.  
Эволюция их отношений своей закономерностью напоминала теорию Дарвина: в скором времени их разговоры переместились в ближайший бар или кафе, как дриопитекам пришлось спуститься на землю, когда еда на деревьях закончилась. Затем древние люди научились прямохождению – Джаред и Дженсен оставили в прошлом профессиональные темы. И, наконец, их разговоры превратились в посиделки у телевизора с пивом, что можно сравнить с появлением орудий труда.   
Иногда компанию им составлял уже не такой замкнутый Питт, иногда болтушка Грейс, иногда другие сотрудники. А вот пятничный просмотр старых ужастиков стал их личной традицией. Причем очень скоро.   
В какой-то момент, через пару месяцев после появления Падалеки, Дженсен с некоторым изумлением понял, насколько близко они стали общаться, что повлекло появление нескольких вопросов.

\- Тебя не смущает дружба с непосредственным начальником? – пока граф Дракула медленно, но верно приближался к своей очередной жертве, у Дженсена была пара минут для разговора, без которого он предпочел бы обойтись совсем. Но паранойя не дремлет, и лучше пройти через это как можно быстрее и успокоиться.  
Джаред, слава богу, даже не оторвал взгляд от экрана.  
\- Да, я еще на собеседовании понял, что ты отличный парень, и сработались мы с тобой хорошо. Сомневаюсь, что из-за нашей дружбы ты будешь делать мне поблажки, да и не нуждаюсь в них. И все в отделе знают это, Дженс. Так что нет, я не беспокоюсь по поводу дружбы с начальником. – Джаред повернулся к нему и, отхлебнув пива, с любопытством спросил: - А что, у тебя есть проблемы?  
Дженсен почувствовал себя как-то неуютно под этим взглядом. Это было неожиданно. Все было неожиданно. И дружба, какой у него не было со времен колледжа, и сам Падалеки, незаметно вписавшийся в незамысловатый быт трудоголика Эклза, и то, насколько легко стало где-то внутри от небрежного тона ответа Джареда…  
\- Никаких.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Не пропусти появление вампиресс, здесь они мне особенно нравятся.

 

И все шло своим чередом в неспокойном мире рекламного бизнеса вообще и в одной отдельно взятой компании в частности. Команде Джареда был поручен проект о застройке северного района Лос-Анджелеса домами для среднего класса. Земля там была достаточно дорогой, и чтобы компания не ушла в убыток, необходимо было организовать быструю продажу с как можно более дешевой рекламой.  
Задачка, как говорится, не для средних умов, и Дженсен сначала хотел отдать работу над проектом уже опытному и проверенному Биллу, но в последний момент Джаред, узнавший о застройке от каких-то своих шпионов (и Дженсен мог поклясться, что без его секретарши здесь дело не обошлось), буквально силой вырвал себе этот проект: ворвался в кабинет, встрепанный, глаза горят.  
«Стихия. - Подумал в этот момент Эклз. – Настоящий тропический шторм».  
\- Я узнал о стройке Хай Велли и у меня уже есть идея для него! И дешево, и быстро, как требуется. За неделю управимся с разработкой, за две подготовим презентацию. И даже можешь не ссылаться на то, что Билл лучше справится, он и так по уши в Нью-Бейл застрял, а я все на данный момент закончил! – Джаред как обычно выливал на него поток своего красноречия, с широкой улыбкой погребая все возможности сопротивления под своими аргументами.  
\- У меня в отделе сеть твоих осведомителей? – откинувшись в кресле, наконец, смог поинтересоваться Дженсен.  
\- Считай, что у меня чутье на такие вещи. Так я могу начинать работу?  
Эклз вздохнул.  
\- Возьми всю информацию у Грейс и вали уже, дитя Архимеда и батарейки! Скоро меня выселишь из кабинета…  
\- О, милый, мне всегда так нравятся твои ласковые прозвища и нежности! – Джаред, перегнувшись через стол, потрепал Дженсена по щеке, длина рук это позволяла. Правда в следующую секунду он еле увернулся, успевая отдернуть ладонь от тяжелой кары, и без потерь, но с громким смехом покинул кабинет начальника.  
Этот тон и жест не выходили за границы обычных приколов Падалеки. Вот уже пару месяцев их беседы сводились к шуточным перепалкам. И для Дженсена это было практически главным показателем близости, дружбы. До этого момента.  
Когда Джаред прикоснулся к его лицу минуту назад, Дженсена как громом поразило. Разряд прошел по всему телу, поднял волоски на теле, вызвал сладкую дрожь по позвоночнику и исчез вместе с теплом руки друга. Отбить ладонь было скорее рефлексом, выработанным в общении с Джаредом, а не потребностью момента – о чем говорило легкое жжение на щеке, появившееся после того, как контакт оборвался. Встряхнувшись, Дженсен запихнул воспоминание о неуместных и странных эмоциях подальше и занялся работой.  
Однако скоро эта реакция повторилась. И не просто повторилась. Всё стало гораздо хуже. Дженсен вдруг заметил насколько хорошо сложен его друг, и это было тревожащая мысль, потому что за ней последовало не «В каком зале он занимается?», а «Как классно он будет выглядеть без одежды!». А «улыбки-взгляды-прикосновения» только ухудшали ситуацию.  
Последней каплей стало то, что у Дженсена встал на Джареда. Минуточку, на мужика! И пусть этот самый мужик сидел рядом по пояс голый (ему, видите ли, жарко!) и развратно медленно пил пиво, но Дженсен Эклз не гей! Ни капельки, вообще ни чуть-чуть, большое спасибо! Даже никогда не пробовал с парнями!  
Срочная эвакуация в ванную дала возможность обдумать собственное положение… после того, как успокоились некоторые части тела.  
\- Потому что трахаться надо чаще!   
Первый и самый весомый аргумент в защиту своей ориентации, который пришел в голову постепенно сходящего с ума Дженсена. И правда! Работа работой, но личную жизнь все же иметь нужно.   
Требовалось незамедлительное устранение новоявленного спермотоксикоза!  
Сказано – сделано. Нето, чтобы Дженсен часто для удовлетворения таких нужд пользовался услугами жриц любви, но в условиях постоянной занятости завязать с кем-либо отношения было трудно, и телефон одной конторы у него имелся. Девушка, приехавшая по вызову, была очень сексуальна и очень раскованна, проявила море энтузиазма и выжала Дженсена до капли. Только после «горячего вечера» член отреагировал на близкое присутствие Падалеки совсем не подобающим, но уже почти не удивляющим образом. А потом еще раз, и еще раз…  
Через месяц Дженсен сдался и признал, что у него появилась проблема.

 

Но все личные переживания совсем не отменяли того факта, что наступал сентябрь, а значит, и время ежегодных корпоративов, тренингов и тому подобных развлечений, традиции проведения которых в American Construction Company соблюдали, как один из федеральных законов. Всю следующую неделю отделу предстояло практически забросить всю работу и дружно полным составом радоваться фокусам и играм, которые им организуют.  
В прошлом году Дженсен за эту неделю дошел практически до состояния зомби, пока пытался совмещать работу над важнейшими проектами с обязательными походами на бредовые мероприятия. К сожалению, руководство компании, предполагая освободить на это время работников от исполнения их обязанностей, не обращало особого внимания на соответствие такой перспективы срокам, указанным в заказах. Поэтому стоило ли удивляться, что срочная реклама Хай-Велли совпала с сими значительнейшими событиями в жизни American Construction Company? Хотя Дженсен с большим удовольствием посмотрел бы еще раз на лицо Джареда, которому только что сообщил о плане мероприятий на ближайшее время. Такое сочетание восторга и раздражения на одной физиономии заслуживало быть запечатленным в веках. Эклз от смеха даже ненадолго забыл о том, как реагировал его организм на присутствие Падалеки и, обняв того за шею, выразил почти искреннее сочувствие.  
\- Не волнуйся. Пока будут вынимать кроликов и голубей из шляпы, ты сможешь набрасывать проект на планшете, а во время встречи с психологами обсудить с Крисом, Энди и Питтом визуальную сторону и ролик.   
Джаред скривился, но уже спустя секунду хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Кто поддержит в беде лучше друга?  
\- О, не стоит драматизировать… - попытался увильнуть Дженсен.  
\- Поэтому я жду всяческой помощи с твоей стороны во время этой сближающей недели. – Закончил радостно Джаред.  
\- Э, нет.  
\- О, да.  
\- Ты будешь эксплуатировать меня, а мои личные обязанности тоже никто не отменяет! – быстрого просчета хватило Дженсену, чтобы понять – неделя занята всяческими тренингами, значит, помогать Падалеки нужно будет по вечерам. А проводить почти сутки в компании возбуждающего фактора Эклз был морально не готов.   
\- Ты обязан помогать новичкам.  
\- Ты работаешь здесь уже 4 месяца!  
Джаред вздохнул и потрепал его по затылку.  
\- Просто смирись. – И весело насвистывая, ушел от возмущенного Дженсена.

***  
И наступило время муки великой для Дженсена Эклза.  
В общественных местах, что самое интересное, его член проявлял чудеса воспитания и не напоминал о себе. Но стоило им с Джаредом остаться наедине – тут же следовала однозначная реакция на любое движение Падалеки. Дженсен, порой, задавался вопросом: ну, что сексуального может быть в почесывании пятки, жевании или разговоре с полным ртом? Но, вопреки здравому смыслу и правилам этикета, Эклз таял, как желе на солнце. Сердцебиение зашкаливало, дыхание прерывалось, во рту становилось сухо, а взгляд никак не хотел отрываться от Джареда. Дженсену стоило огромных усилий сохранить хотя бы видимость спокойствия в его присутствии.  
В тоже время, если Падалеки не было на горизонте, настроение Дженсена резко падало, и даже любимый чай с барбарисом не мог заменить улыбки нового неугомонного сотрудника. Если бы не природная рациональность Эклз давно бы решил, что его приворожили – настолько ярки были признаки влюбленности.  
Вот на последней мысли Дженсен громко застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой, чем напугал сидящих вокруг людей – весь отдел как раз был на лекции о самоконтроле и релаксации. Какая ирония. Правда, в свете последних переживаний помощь профессионального психолога была бы как нельзя кстати.  
Схватившись за эту идея, как за последнюю соломинку, Эклз широко улыбнулся окружающим и начал уже в уме перебирать имена знакомых, у которых могут оказаться номера подобных специалистов.   
Очередной озадаченный взгляд Джареда, взирающего на друга со смесью изумления и веселья уже несколько недель, Дженсен не заметил.  
Доктор Рейчел Бэрк Дженсену посоветовала давняя подруга соседки сокурсника по Стенфорду. Женщина средних лет производила впечатление знающего специалиста и спокойного профессионала. Пока не стала весьма плохо скрывать едва сдерживаемую улыбку во время отдельных моментов рассказа Эклза. Извинившись перед обиженным и недоумевающим Дженсеном, доктор задавала вопрос:  
\- Вы видите проблему в том, что открыли часть своей сексуальной ориентации, или в том, что причиной этого стал именно ваш друг? Вас больше тревожит физическая реакция на него или эмоциональная? Не спешите с ответом.  
Дженсен задумался. Определенно, для него стало шоком это открытие в себе. И сопутствующие физические неудобства вызывали раздражение. Но Джаред? Глядя со стороны, было сложно найти более достойный объект для влюбленности. Если бы Эклз был девушкой. Но он не был.  
\- Думаю, по каким-то причинам, вам это лучше знать, я стал воспринимать нашу дружбу со странной стороны. Может меня в детстве комар не в то место укусил, не знаю. Джаред мне друг, и, да, мне хотелось бы не испытывать все эти… реакции по отношению к нему. А свою проблему я уже вам назвал – некоторая… сильная тяга к человеку своего пола. Сама личность здесь, по-моему, не столь важна. Наверняка есть какой-то по заумному названный синдром влюбленности без особой причины.  
Психотерапевт непроницаемо смотрела на Дженсена во время всего его монолога, а затем сказала:  
\- Боюсь, мистер Эклз, желаемого ответа вы от меня не услышите. Влюбленность – вы сами употребили это слово – всегда связана с определенной личностью. Поэтому и стоит чётко разделить, чего больше в вашей тяге: физического или эмоционального.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
\- Но я не могу разделить, где проявляется дружба, а где уже возникает проблема! С желанием легче.  
\- Тогда давайте подойдем к ситуации с другой стороны. Дженсен, имеете ли вы сейчас с кем-либо романтические отношения?  
\- Нет. У меня и времени-то нет.  
\- Есть ли на примете какая-либо девушка?  
\- Нет. Я общаюсь в основном со своими сотрудниками.  
\- А вы можете сейчас представить девушку. Молодую, сексуальную. Теперь представьте, что идете с ней на свидание. Целуетесь. Признаетесь в любви. Просыпаетесь по утрам.  
По мере перечисления обстоятельств его «общения с женщиной мечты» Дженсен все ярче чувствовал неправильность этого описания. Не хотел он на свидание с какой-то эфемерной тенью, когда рядом находился живой и яркий Джаред . Сопротивлялся этому всеми фибрами души. А, значит, признавал поражение в другом...  
\- Теперь, я думаю, вам будет легче разобраться, в чем разница между дружбой и любовью. – Голос доктора Бэрк вернул Дженсена в реальность.  
\- Д-да, спасибо. – Чуть запнувшись, ответил он.  
\- Тогда вам небольшая рекомендация, – со знающей улыбкой, пожимая на прощание руку посетителя, сказала психотерапевт, – Когда разберетесь в себе, уладьте отношения и с Джаредом.

Беседа с мозгоправом (и не говорить, что это неправильное название!) стала поворотной точкой в восприятии Дженсеном всей истории. Домой он приехал в глубокой задумчивости – чтобы не сказать шоке. Теперь перед ним открылась вся глубина того, что сначала казалось просто фокусом взбесившихся гормонов.   
Заварив свой любимый чай с барбарисом, Эклз сел за стойку на кухне. После двух кружек размышления пошли лучше. А признавшись себе в том, что он влюбился (впервые за 15 лет), да еще в мужчину, Дженсен практически услышал, как головоломка внутри с громким щелчком собралась. Все сложилось в единую и достаточно ясную картину.

***  
В том, что привлекать внимание нового сотрудника и друга почти жизненно необходимо, Дженсена убедил очень яркий и очень подростковый мокрый сон, заставший его врасплох под самое утро. С неудовлетворенным желанием пришлось бороться старыми проверенными способами, но полного успокоения они не принесли. Так что теперь перед Эклзом стояла задача – добиться ответных чувств. Это было, к сожалению, связано с некоторыми трудностями, поскольку каких-либо признаков нетрадиционной ориентации в Джареде он не замечал. Правда, Дженсен и не знал ни одного такого признака. Несмотря на развитие толерантного отношения к представителям ЛГБТ-культуры и долгое проживание в Лос-Анджелесе, Эклз был далек от этого мира, насколько такое вообще возможно при заданных параметрах. Среди его знакомых не было геев, а последний раз близко однополую парочку он видел в университете. И воспоминание о тех гламурных мальчиках вызывало некоторые опасения за собственный внешний облик в ближайшем будущем.   
Но время пробного камня настало.  
\- Привет! Не занят?  
\- Для начальства я всегда свободен.  
\- Захвати вечером пива – сегодня будем смотреть «Человек-волк». Пиццу я, так и быть, закажу сам. – У Эклза на вечер были грандиозные планы, и наличие спиртного играло в них не последнюю роль.   
Ничего не подозревающий Джаред широко улыбнулся.  
\- Решил отметить последний день каторги «Корпоративная семья»? Я тоже не против залить воспоминания о встрече с клоунами и фокусниками. – Падалеки передернуло.  
\- Кто же виноват в том, что тебя было удобно засунуть в тот ящик, но трудно вытянуть обратно? – засмеялся Дженсен, – Не нужно было отращивать такие конечности!  
Джаред запустил в него пластмассовым стаканчиком для карандашей, выпроводив таким образом начальника из своего кабинета.

Вечер наступил неожиданно быстро для нервничающего Эклза. Нет, после примирения с собственной ориентацией (точнее признания влюбленности, поскольку другие мужчины Дженсена по-прежнему не интересовали – что не могло не радовать) он чувствовал себя вновь уверенно и почти спокойно рядом с Падалеки. «Почти» - это то по-девчачьи визгливое желание взаимности, о котором кричали все чувства разом. Спасала от ПМС-истерик только уверенность, что раз Эклз стал чуть-чуть геем, то и Джаред вполне может сыграть за другую команду.   
У Дженсена перед глазами будто пробежала новостная строка: «Нападающий «Техаских Буйволов» Джаред Падалеки на минувших выходных перешел к «Лос-Анджелеским тушканчикам». Плата за нового игрока превосходит по величине все предыдущие сделки в истории американского футбола – Падалеки получил в личное и безмозмезное пользование главного защитника «Тушканчиков» Дженсена Эклза! Мы будем следить за событиями». Эклз моргнул и вернулся к реальности и своему плану соблазнения.  
А в этом отношении все шло очень даже хорошо. Джаред расслабился после трех бутылок пива и развалился, почти вдавив Дженсена в подлокотник просторного, между прочим, дивана. Эклз, перекатывающий в руках уже теплую бутылку, мысленно переключил сигнал с желтого на зеленый. Его рука, как бы между делом, легла на падалечье колено. Реакции не последовало. Чейни-младший пытался скрыться от погони, а Дженсен медленно передвигал ладонь к зоне Икс, вцепившись при этом взглядом в картинку на экране. Наконец, когда пальцы скользнули на ширинку Джареда, и в голове Эклза пульс бил подобно курантам в часах городской ратуши, произошло ЭТО. Человек-волк напал на Гвен, а Джаред Падалеки громко всхрапнул. Дженсен неверующе воззрился на друга, которого он сейчас планировал перевести в разряд любовника. И минуту спустя, картина осталась неизменной. Дженсен выругался. Шепотом, но очень длинно и грязно, припоминая уроки русского с первого курса Стенфорда и характеризуя с их помощью все личные качества расположившегося рядом субъекта. Толи звезды неправильно сегодня встали, толи пива нужно было меньше, но Джаред спал сном здорового пьяного мужчины и похрапывал на вдохе.  
Эклз ощутил себя невестой, обманувшейся в своих ожиданиях в первую брачную ночь. Выбравшись из плена дивана и Падалеки, Дженсен вздохнул, вынул из расслабившихся пальцев Джареда пустую бутылку и пошел заливать разочарование высокогорным чаем с барбарисом.  
Улыбку, которая совсем не вязалась со спящим видом Падалеки, он уже видеть не мог.

На следующее утро Джаред жаловался на затекшую спину и отвратительного друга, оставившего его спать на коротком диване. Дженсен выслушал все претензии в свой адрес и в ответ предложил средство лечения – массаж в собственном исполнении. Джаред без возражений стянул измятую футболку.  
\- Тогда тащи масло, а я пойду устроюсь на твоем траходроме. – Уже выходя из кухни, сказал он.  
Дженсен подобрал челюсть, вытер слюни и попытался успокоить подскочивший от такого зрелища член. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что его так будет выносить от вида голой груди Падалеки. И откуда вообще у представителя офисного планктона такие мускулы? Эклз приказал себе собраться, подумал о пакете льда, как о средстве быстрой помощи, но отверг эту идею, как членовредительскую, и, наконец, пошел искать масло.  
Сам процесс массажа превратился для Дженсена в медленную пытку. Джаред постанывал от каждого прикосновения, его кожа от умелых (а точнее, не очень умелых) движений нагрелась и покраснела. Теперь Падалеки излучал жар и почти физически ощущаемое наслаждение. Дженсен, который ради удобства оседлал его бедра, испытывал вполне определенные затруднения и прикидывал пути соблазнения расслабившегося под его руками Джареда. Он уже примирялся, как удобнее обнять друга, и выбирал место для поцелуя (шея или местечко за ухом?), когда тот испустил что-то, кроме стона.  
\- Если бы ты был женщиной, после такого массажа тебя бы умоляли о замужестве!  
Пыл Дженсена несколько угас.  
\- Женщиной?  
\- Ну да. Но если не хочешь быть женщиной, делай массаж девушкам. Думаю, реакция будет такой же.  
Дженсен подумал, что его таланты сильно преувеличены, но речь шла не об этом.  
\- Может, я гей? – прозвучало как-то не очень уверенно.  
Джаред хохотнул в подушку. Потом еще раз.  
\- Боюсь, что твоя сексуальная ориентация называется «трудоголик» и никак иначе.  
Не будь Дженсен так напряжен, оценил бы правдивость шутки. Но, получив в ответ на своё «почти-признание» насмешку, он вспыхнул, как порох.  
\- Ну уж, навык я еще не потерял! – сквозь зубы прорычал Эклз, приподнялся, резко за плечо перевернул Джареда на спину и крепко поцеловал.  
Полувозбужденный член Дженсена упирался теперь точнехонько в пах Падалеки, а сам Эклз взял в плен губы Джареда. Тот не отвечал на поцелуй, но и не отталкивал, видимо ждал, когда Дженсену надоест что-то доказывать и он остановит нападение. Только ждать ему пришлось долго. Получив возможность прикоснуться столь интимным образом, Дженсен слетел с катушек. Он облизывал, засасывал каждую губу, даже оттягивал зубами, в общем, всячески наслаждался доступом к губам, которые могли сравниться по вкусу только с амброзией олимпийцев. Увлекшись выцеловыванием уголка рта, Эклз не сразу заметил изменение в ситуации. Теперь уже он лежал на кровати, а секундой позже Джаред приподнялся, насильно удерживая тянущегося к нему Дженсена за плечи.  
\- Дженс, еще чуть-чуть и ты превратишься в сексуального маньяка! – веселый тон слов стал холодным душем для возбужденного Эклза.

 

До самого вечера Джаред делал вид, что ничего сверхнеординарного не произошло. Это довело Дженсена почти до истерики. Но попытки вывести Падалеки на откровенный разговор, намеки и прямое проявление интереса натыкались на шутки или игнорирование.  
\- Почему ты не отпрыгнул от меня с криком «Осторожно! Педик!», когда я тебя поцеловал? – складывая из начос геометрический узор на столе, Дженсен задал давно крутившийся на языке вопрос.  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты мой друг. А, во-вторых, поскольку я сам гей, это было бы лицемерно и глупо. – Джаред наслаждался пивом и выпуском новостей.  
У Эклза с совершенно мультяшным видом распахнулись глаза и отпала челюсть. Сосчитав про себя до 10 и прокашлявшись, он переспросил.  
\- Гей?  
Падалеки, наконец, обратил на него внимание и поднял бровь.  
\- Да. Я, конечно, не указывал свою ориентацию в анкете, но только потому, что не считал это столь важным. А, судя по твоему поведению в последнее время, ты сам играешь за мою команду, Дженс.  
\- Но, если ты гей, я гей, почему ты меня отшил? – Эклз был в искреннем недоумении.  
\- Я не сплю с друзьями и начальниками.   
Джаред улыбнулся и вернулся к просмотру новостей.  
Это были два последних гвоздя в крышку гроба надежд Дженсена. 

Собственно за последующие полтора месяца переубедить Падалеки не удалось.   
Измучившийся безответностью чувств, Дженсен стал ревновать. Страшно. К каждому столбу. Точнее к каждому мужчине в офисе. Особенно раздражал Питт. Художник практически не вылезал со своим апельсиновым соком из кабинета Джареда... Как будто у него собственного закутка не было!!!  
Видя, как кто-то приближается к Падалеки, Дженсен заранее напрягался. Ему хотелось громко заявить, что Джаред занят, но приходилось сдерживаться.  
Работа шла из рук вон плохо. Окружающие шугались раздраженного или несчастного в зависимости от ситуации босса, и, в конце концов, основным собеседником Дженсена стал Линкольн.

Итак, Дженсен расхаживал по своему кабинету, стараясь хоть таким образом выплеснуть внутреннее напряжение, и пересказывая многострадальному президенту историю своей безответной страсти.  
-И ладно бы он вообще ко мне ничего не испытывал, - жаловался мужчина. – Я бы еще смирился с полным равнодушием, наверное. Но эти принципы… И какой дурак вбил их в голову осла-Падалеки!?  
Линкольн, к счастью, молчал и вообще проявлял мало участия, как и положено человеку полтора века как мертвому.  
\- Можно подумать, если бы он по-настоящему захотел, принципы имели бы какое-либо значение! – взмахнув руками, прорычал Дженсен и тут же осекся. Озарение было неприятным, в том числе и потому, что прошло поздновато. Эклз сел на диванчик, стоящий рядом, и обхватил голову руками.  
Почему-то именно сейчас ему открылась вся комичность ситуации, когда ничем не примечательный, помешанный на своей работе новоявленный гей, который даже уловок никаких не знает, пытается соблазнить уверенного, сексуального и независимого, а главное - пользующегося успехом друга. Да… смешно.  
Только смеяться совсем не хотелось.  
Дженсен застонал и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Вот дурак! Еще на что-то надеялся. Да у него, наверное, толпы поклонников, только успевай номера выбрасывать.   
А если он Джареда ни с кем не видел, это еще не значит, что никого рядом с Падалеки нет. Впрочем, даже если Джаред свободен, никакого интереса к Эклзу он не проявляет, кроме сугубо дружеского. А сейчас, после осознания этой простой истины, самым логичным стало бы решение забыть Падалеки и увлечься кем-то другим. Возможно даже мужчиной – клин клином выбивают. Но… Дженсен не мог. За это полгода Джаред заполнил собой все окружающее его пространство, Эклз теперь только что не дышал им. Вырвать эту часть жизни, как ампутировать правую руку.  
\- Не жизнь, а слезливая мелодрама – я люблю его, а он любит свободу. – Грустно ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Вот только хеппи-энда похоже не будет.  
\- Эй, Гамлет, почему ты еще не собрался? – причина всех несчастий молодого и перспективного начальника отдела рекламы заглядывала в кабинет, опираясь на косяк двери.  
\- Зачем? – сипло от испуга выдавил Дженсен. Но судя по расслабленной позе и улыбке, Джаред его излияний не слышал.  
\- И этот человек и девичьей памятью поставлен управлять нами? – возвел горе-очи Падалеки тем временем. – В «Дувре» сегодня Хеллоуин, и мы все идем туда, ты в том числе. А поскольку в последнее время ты напоминаешь недокормленного вампира, пытающегося поживиться кровью служащих, костюм тебе не нужен – следовательно, и отговорок не принимается.  
\- А у тебя какой костюм? - не стал сопротивляться Дженсен. Несмотря на все переживания, в прусутствии Джареда он начинал любить весь мир, а, значит, противостоять ему не мог.  
\- О, я всего лишь Кларк Кент. – Ухмыльнулся Падалеки и оттянул ворот рубашки, показывая край синей футболки под ней.  
\- Сама скромность. Может ты мне и клыки приготовил? – подначил его Эклз.  
\- Лови!   
Дженсен поймал искусственную челюсть с длинными клыками почему-то желтого цвета.  
\- У меня что кариес? – возмутился он.  
\- Недоедание. Пошли, все уже внизу.

Вечеринка набирала обороты. Близилась полночь, а четвертый стакан какого-то гадкого пойла с плавающим наверху глазным яблоком почти примирил Дженсена с действительностью. Эклз чуть пошатывался, упорно не желая опираться на стойку, и наблюдал за происходящими на танцполе брачными игрищами. Не прошло и получаса с их прихода, а Джаред уже подвергся атаке какого-то смуглого эльфа. В данным момент недоделанный лесной житель почти повис на шее Падалеки, изображая танцевальные движения.  
\- Чтоб у тебя клей на ушах треснул! – сымпровизировал тост для последней глотка Дженсен. После успешной борьбы с несъедобным глазом, старательно портившим последние капли коктейля, Эклз обернулся к стойке.  
\- Повтори! – обратился он к Белоснежке-барменше.  
\- Хватит травиться этим ядом, приятель! – раздалось справа. – Иначе завтра действительно почувствуешь жажду крови.  
Дженсен повернулся к советчику. Рядом опирался на стойку высокий блондин в шутовском колпаке.  
\- Я – Дик, кстати, если ты еще можешь запомнить мое имя. – Парень улыбнулся и подмигнул, звякнул колокольчиками на шляпе. У него были не совсем правильные, но странно привлекательные черты лица.  
\- Да, пожалуй, с меня все. Дженсен. – «Не хватало еще начать вешаться на незнакомцев!» - добавил про себя Дженсен и протянул ладонь.  
Дик ответил крепким рукопожатием.  
\- Ты не против пойти подышать на улицу? – не выпуская руки, спросил он.  
Дженсен опешил.  
\- Я как бы… не ищу развлечений.  
Дик улыбнулся.  
\- Пошли, я тебя не для того зову. – В открытом взгляде не было даже намека на что-то большее.  
И Дженсен пошел. Наверное, все-таки сказались четыре стакана пойла, но он пошел с незнакомцем, почти не задумываясь. На улице шут закурил неожиданно крепкую сигарету.  
\- Того красавчика не заполучишь, пуская издалека слюни. – Сказал он, даже не смотря в сторону Дженсена. Тот нахмурился.  
\- Он мой друг… И ясно дал понять, что границу не переходит никогда. – Да, свежий воздух явно не способствовал трезвости. – Не то, чтобы это твое дело.  
Дик рассмеялся.  
\- Считай меня доброй феей, которая не может пройти мимо. А поскольку меня только что бросил последний мудак, на которого я потратил почти год, мне жутко хочется принести немного любви в этот мир. И без жалости – нужно было еще полгода назад его послать. Сам виноват, что тянул. – Блондин отбросил окурок щелчком в урну. – Но сейчас мы будем решать твою проблему. Расслабься и не рыпайся!  
Дик в секудну преодалел разделяющие их два метра и присосался к губам Дженсена жадным поцелуем. Когда вяло соображающий Эклз стал отталкивать парня, тот, хищно улыбнувшись, отстранился и громким шепотом сказал:  
\- Еще один такой поцелуй, и я отсосу тебе прямо здесь.   
Дженсен оторопел.   
Тут сзади раздался шум. Точнее грохот мусорного бака.  
\- Извини, что помешал. Думал, ты перебрал с выпивкой. И почти не ошибся. – Джаред выглядел скорее разозленным, чем смущенным или обеспокоенным или каким- ещё должен выглядеть в такой ситуации человек, самолично отшивший лучшего друга?  
\- Нет. Я тут…  
\- Со мной. А значит, все хорошо. Можешь идти, я доставлю Дженсена до дома. – Дик опять хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Вряд ли ему требуется чья-то еще помощь, кроме моей.  
Дженсен почувствовал себя костью.  
\- Ты, вроде, занят был.  
\- Тебе показалось.  
\- Может и так, но Дженс точно не свободен.  
\- Да, потому что сейчас я отвезу его домой.  
\- Так, стоп! – У Дженсена уже разболелась голова от этой перепалки и начало мутить, так что он счел за лучшее покинуть общество взбесившихся homo sapiens. – Я уже еду домой. И без сопровождающих! – И тут же проследовал к стоянке такси.  
\- До завтра, Дженс. – Джаред, слава богу, не попытался пойти за ним, видимо удовлетворившись тем, что и соперник остался на месте.  
\- Еще увидимся, милый! – елейным голоском крикнул вслед Дик.  
Махнув рукой на прощание, Дженсен сел в ближайшую машину.  
\- Больше никаких стаканов с глазами. – Подвел он итог вечера, ловя на себе взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. 

Цирк. Да, именно в цирк превратилась с тех пор жизнь Дженсена Эклза.  
Каким-то образом Дик выяснил его место работы, домашний адрес и все телефоны. Не сказать, что он навязывался, но постоянно был поблизости. В принципе, Дженсен был не против компании умного и интересного парня, который хорошо отвлекал от влюбленности в друга. Но стоило рядом с ними появиться Падалеки, Дик из хорошего знакомого тут же превращался в липнущего поклонника. Это, в свою очередь, вело к его перепалке с Джаредом, жертвой которой становился совершенно невинный Эклз.  
Разъяснительные беседы на блондина не действовали, как, в прочем, и игнорирование. Дик всерьез стал играть роль возмутителя спокойствия во всей этой истории.   
Хотя его Дженсен еще понять мог. Вот Джаред вел себя гораздо более нелогично.   
Ревность, на которую списывал все Дик и, по-началу, Дженсен, оказалась в итоге просто беспокойством. Правда, каким-то гипертрофированным.  
Падалеки все уши ему прожужжал, что нельзя заводить отношения со случайными парнями из бара. А Дик, по его мнению, вообще походил на халстера-маньяка. Джаред просто опасался за жизнь друга!   
И что бы не заявлял Дик, ни к какому первому шагу эти представления привести не могли. А вот к нервному срыву самого Дженсена вполне возможно.

\- Да нет между нами ничего, сколько раз тебе повторять!  
\- Да только того, что я видел, хватит на фильм с рейтингом NC-17, а ты тут невинность корчишь.  
Дженсен уже просто устал от подобных разговоров. Чего Дик добился своими выходками, так это того, что Эклз хотел придушить уже обоих. Особенно Джареда, который каждый день сыпал соль на незажившую рану.  
\- Однако я уже говорил тебе, что это его способ пошутить, тебя разозлить, наконец. – Дженсен устало опустился на такой уместный в кабинете диванчик. Джаред же продолжал расхаживать перед ним.  
\- Вот поэтому я и считаю его ненормальным. Да ты просто не замечаешь, как он на тебя смотрит! Как голодающий на кусок мяса!  
\- Да ничего подобного!  
\- Ты либо ослеп, либо трахаешь этого своего Дика. И я склоняюсь к последнему.  
\- Я не могу трахать его, потому что люблю тебя… значит, ослеп. – Тихо проговорил Дженсен.  
Недостаточно тихо, потому что Джаред тут же прервал свою речь на полуслове. В последовавшую за этим паузу Дженсен почти разучился дышать.  
\- Ну, это многое объясняет… Но не думал, что ты такая девчонка, Дженс.  
Дженсен поднял голову, о чем тут же пожалел – Джаред снисходительно улыбался. Сев рядом с ним на диванчик, Падалеки продолжил:  
\- Открою тебе большую тайну – любви нет. Есть страсть, привязанность, дружба, наконец. А любви, тем более между двумя мужчинами, быть не может. – У Эклза отпала челюсть от этой философии, но задать вопрос он не успел, потому что Джаред, перестав улыбаться, заговорил снова, – Вот мои родители уверяли всех и каждого, что любят друг друга, но менять любовников одного за другим это им не мешало. Правда, все делалось в тайне, чтобы не беспокоить супруга. Да уж, любовь! – улыбка стала горькой. – Поверь мне, дружба гораздо более честна, да даже страсть не впадает в такую ложь, как, так называемая, любовь. Поэтому, Дженс, выброси эту чушь из головы - я не намерен терять лучшего друга. А Дик этот… в общем, пошли его подальше, мой тебе совет. – И, хлопнув Дженсена по плечу, Джаред поднялся и вышел, не оглядываясь. 

\- О, привет, неужто сам снизошел? А я думал, ты меня придушишь при встрече. После вчерашнего-то. – Дик сел рядом с Эклзом за столик в «Дувре», как всегда лучась энергией и хорошим настроением.  
Сейчас блондин был очень кстати. Дженсен допил очередной шот – пустые и полные стопки заполняли большую часть столика.  
\- Что отмечаем? Падалеки снова устроил сцену ревности, а ты как всегда не сумел его переубедить и теперь страдаешь?  
\- Поехали ко мне. – Посмотрев на Дика так, что тот даже перестал улыбаться, предложил Дженсен.  
\- Все настолько плохо? – уже серьезно спросил парень.  
\- Он мне не светит, даже если рак на горе свиснет. У тебя же никого нет? Поехали – трахнемся.  
\- Ты слишком много выпил.  
\- Ну, не хочешь, найду кого-нибудь другого. – Дженсен, пошатываясь, приподнялся со стула, но Дик вернул его на место.  
\- Тише, Казанова, твое сексуальное притяжение сейчас несколько перебито текилой.  
\- Он сказал, что любви просто не существует! – уже жаловался Эклз. – Сказал, дружба ему дороже секса, так что я даже на это рассчитывать не могу!  
\- Всё, хватит с тебя. Поехали домой.  
Всё еще слушая пьяные речи, Дик подхватил Дженсена под белы рученьки и направился на выход. Все-таки роль доброй феи несла в себе больше минусов, чем плюсов.

Следующим утром, пока Дженсен спал, не подозревая о муках будущего похмелья, на пороге квартиры этого начинающего и неподающего надежд алкоголика состоялся интересный диалог.  
\- Хотелось бы мне знать, кто пустил тебя, и где Дженсен? – в субботнее утро Джаред совсем не ожидал увидеть в доме друга так раздражающий его субъект.  
А вот Дик мог еще вчера поспорить, что, наговорив «правды», этот остолоп припрется на следующий день заживлять нанесенные раны и подтверждать свое право на занятую территорию. А потому Дик был зол. Пусть он и сам добавил неприятностей Дженсену в последнее время, но первопричиной того, что красивый и успешный парень стал расклеенной соплей, был именно этот лось с инстинктами собаки на сене. И, значит, он должен получить возмездие. Может, тогда в его голове зародится пара правильных мыслей. Дик мысленно гаденько улыбнулся и потер руки.  
\- Дженс и пустил, как ты и сам мог бы догадаться. А сейчас он спит – упахались мы вчера. Если бы ты не ломился в дверь, и я бы не выбрался из постели раньше трех. – Демонстративный зевок подтверждал слова. Ну, не то чтобы Дику нужно было много изображать – пока он тащил тушу Эклза, с него семь потов сошло, поэтому отрубиться на диване, только стянув джинсы, было почти блаженством. А нетерпеливый стук и звонки заставили подскочить не хуже пожарной тревоги.   
После пары двусмысленностей помятый вид ревнивец обязательно спишет на бурные постельные игрища. Чего, собственно, Дик и добивался.   
Когда глаза Джареда сузились и потемнели, стало ясно, что цель достигнута.  
\- Не думал, что Дженс может опуститься до такой дешёвки! – сквозь зубы сказал он, явно стараясь ударить побольнее.  
Дик только улыбнулся шире.  
\- Милый, если я и дешёвка, то в ближайшее время перестану ею быть.  
\- О чем ты? – нахмурился Падалеки.  
\- Прости, кольцо куда-то укатилось ночью, но потом обещаю показать сразу два. – Блондин недвусмысленно помахал перед лицом Джареда левой рукой.  
\- Чушь! Вы даже неделю не знакомы, а я поверю в свадьбу? – Падалеки скрестил руки на груди, недоверчиво и насмешливо глядя на стоящего перед ним парня.  
\- Главное: найти подходящий момент. Дженсен не будет вечно по тебе убиваться – утешать я умею. И могу оценить его по достоинству, в отличие от некоторых.  
Джаред навис над блондином всей массой.  
\- Ты, пиявка, оставишь его в покое, пока цел. Иначе будешь собирать свое смазливое личико по частям. Понял? – на последнем он еще и ткнул Дика пальцем в грудь, чтобы усилить эффект.  
Запугивании не сработало:  
\- Считай, что приглашение на свадьбу я уже выслал. – Ослепительно улыбнулся блондин.  
\- Считай, что Дженс уже дал тебе пинка до самого Нью-Йорка. – Хищно оскалился Падалеки и, развернувшись, хлопнул за собой дверью.  
\- Извини, Дженс, надеюсь ты меня не убьешь. – Уже в пустоту сказал Дик.

«Чертчертчертдерьмо» - Дженсен уже и не ждал чего-то хорошего от утра понедельника, особенно ада похмельной субботы и чистилища воскресенья, когда Дик усиленно промывал ему мозги и организм. Почему-то в последнее время в друзья ему достаются только какие-то андройды-супермены, лишенные чувства жалости! Одного он вчера с трудом выставил из своей квартиры, а второй сегодня ждет его в рабочем кабинете.  
\- Этим лицом можно рекламировать исправительные учреждения. – Лучше притвориться, что в пятницу никто не разбивал ему сердце с улыбкой на губах. Дженсен закинул сумку на стол и повернулся к другу. – Тебя кто-то покусал на выходных?  
\- Да, одна мелкая собачонка. Заодно заявив, что имеет на тебя теперь какие-то права. – Последнее хоть и не было вопросом, явно должно было вызвать яростное отрицание… с точки зрения Джареда.  
Дженсен опустил глаза. Нет, Дик, конечно, его просветил о вечере пятницы и даже посмеялся над его недоподвигами на сексуальном фронте. Рассказал блондин и о визите Падалеки на следующее утро, сопроводив это наставлениями сродни материнским. Только решение сейчас было за Дженсеном. А по-старому продолжаться больше не могло.  
\- Вот мне тебя даже удивить нечем! – развел руками он. – Зря Дик раскрыл секрет так рано. Надеюсь, отдел еще не в курсе?!  
«Помирать, так с музыкой…» - подумал Эклз, почти зажмурившись от страха. Взрыв не замедлил последовать.  
\- Вроде бы до 1 апреля еще далеко, или я так похож на дурака? – зло процедил Падалеки, но ответа ждать не стал. – Хочется напомнить, что еще в пятницу ты заверял меня в своей вечной любви. Что, чувства так быстро остыли?  
Краска бросила Дженсену в лицо.  
\- Тогда же ты, если мне не изменяет память, убеждал меня выбросить эту чушь из головы. Сейчас ты должен быть доволен.  
\- Чем? Тем, что какой-то оборванец сумел влезть к тебе в доверие?  
\- Что ты прицепился к Дику?! Он вполне может обеспечить себя…  
\- О! Вы уже и семейный бюджет рассматривали? – с сарказмом спросил Джаред.  
\- Надо же с чего-то начинать семейную жизнь! – в тон ему ответил Дженсен.  
\- Поговорим, когда ты ее закончишь. – Рявкнул Падалеки и вышел, хлопнув дверью так, что Линкольн чуть не сорвался со стены.

С этого момента они как будто поменялись ролями: Дженсен сиял солнечным настроением, доказывая себе и окружающим, что жизнь продолжается, а Джаред огрызался на каждого подвернувшегося под руку беднягу.  
И, да, они перестали общаться. Совсем. Вежливые обмены любезностями на работе не в счет.  
Иногда Дженсен думал, что, признайся он во лжи, и все тут же станет по-прежнему. Относительно хорошо. Потому что без Падалеки было тяжело до воя. Но возвращаться к положению молчаливого Пьеро Эклзу не хотелось. Поэтому, сжав зубы, изображал довольство жизнью вообще и личной жизнью в частности.  
Как долго продлится эта холодная война, он даже не мог сказать. Но любой ее финал стал бы лучше настоящей ситуации.

 

А потом на снизошло божье благословение. Ну, точнее благословенная в ближайшей церкви Святого Антония бочка с водой, которую один любитель пить, опасающийся миллионов бактерий, пытался затащить на пятнадцатый этаж офисного здания. Охрана, конечно, зря перестраховалась, не пуская его в лифт с непроверенной бочкой. С другой стороны кто мог предположить, что это субъект окажется настолько фанатичным, что потащит тридцатилитровую емкость вечером, чтобы не тратить рабочее время, по черной лестнице на свой этаж. Правильно, никто.  
Поэтому некому было предупредить неосторожного Эклза о том, что не стоит выходить на эту самую лестницу во избежание травм. Так что, ничего не подозревая, Дженсен решил срезать путь до отдела кадров, когда, пролетая мимо восьмого этажа, бочка с ним встретилась.  
Скорую вызвали достаточно быстро — любитель святой воды хоть и беспомощно, а главное — безмолвно, но следил за полетом своей собственности.  
Но самое интересное началось в больнице, где выяснилось, что мистер Эклз временно не может обойтись без посторонней помощи. Другими словами, за Дженсеном, пока заживают ребра и сломанная голень, нужен был уход близкого человека.  
И первым вызвался все еще бледный как полотно Джаред. А кому еще было вызваться: родные Дженсена в Техасе — до них еле дозвонились, о быстром приезде и речи не шло, номера Дика никто не знал, а телефон Эклза погиб под натиском бочки.  
В итоге, пострадавший с дозой снотворного был передан из рук в руки Падалеки, а тот препроводил его к такси, где назвал водителю адрес собственной квартиры. А что? Там и следить за больным удобнее, и квартира у Джареда немаленькая, и Дик его адреса не знает... В общем, спокойствие и благоприятная для выздоровления обстановка.  
Больной все равно решения принять не мог, значит, выбор делает сиделка, в смысле, друг.  
А Джаред после того, как увидел бледного, всего в крови и такого хрупкого на вид Дженсена на каталке не собирался его никуда от себя отпускать. Ему и так не просто дались эти две недели выдерживания характеров, теперь же, взяв отгул, Падалеки собирался охранять Дженсена ото всех. Это было эгоистично, но вот он предоставил Эклза самому себе, и это закончилось переломами. Нет, пора взять все в свои руки.

 

Когда дурман обезболивающего стал рассеиваться, и Дженсен вынырнул из своих наркотических грез, его ожидал сюрприз.  
\- Наверное, в той водичке было что-то веселенькое, - размышлял он вслух, оглядывая незнакомую, но совершенно точно не больничную комнату. Эклз уже прикидывал, какой маньяк мог похитить его из скорой и для чего, когда этот самый злодей предстал перед ним собственной персоной.  
\- О, очнулся, как по расписанию, - довольно улыбался Джаред, уже протягивая новую порцию таблеток.  
\- Сомнофилия? - подозрительно покосился Дженсен.  
\- Я не настолько извращенец. Пей! - дождавшись, когда Эклз примет лекарство, Падалеки добавил, - Но, поскольку ты в моих руках на ближайший месяц, спешить мне некуда.  
Дженсен слабо улыбнулся и провалился в сон.

 

Долго ли, скоро ли перестали действовать все те волшебные таблетки, что выдали добрые врачи самоотверженному Падалеки, не ведал того Дженсен. Он гонял голубых кроликов, собирал ромашки и плел венки для буйной гривы одного ужасно упрямого, но дорогого американца польского происхождения.  
Только все в нашей жизни не вечно. На смену счастливому забытью пришла тяжелая реальность.

 

\- Эй, поосторожней! Не бревно тащишь!  
\- Не будь такой неженкой! Еще одна жалоба, и я брошу тебя посреди коридора! Посмотрим, как ты тогда доберешься отлить.

 

\- Черт, они что все сломаны?  
\- Насколько я помню, только шесть, и то трещины.  
\- А с лицом у меня что?  
\- Прости, принц Адам, но, пока Белль не полюбит тебя, ты останешься чудовищем.  
\- Так и знал, что ты выучил все мультики наизусть!  
\- Эй, у меня две племянницы!  
\- Имена.  
\- Шестнадцать просмотров.  
\- Да тебя пора причислять к лику святых!  
\- Хватит ржать, у тебя сломаны рёбра, придурок.

 

Как-то незаметно за всеми заботами и разговорами, они вернулись к той дружеской манере общения, которая была между ними до всего. И если Дженсен грустно-жадным взглядом сопровождал каждое движение друга, стоило тому отвернуться, кому какое дело.  
А если этот самый друг ловил себя на желании прикоснуться, иногда даже вдохнуть запах, удостовериться, что с Дженсеном все в порядке, это тоже никого не касалось.  
Пока желания были сдерживаемые, было не столь важно, взаимны они или нет.

 

Дик появился как-то неожиданно. Хотя, трезво рассудив, стоило признать, что именно так должно было закончиться игнорирование, которое ему устроил Джаред.  
Если от родных Дженсен смог отделаться по телефону обещанием приехать в феврале и, тем самым, наглядно подтвердить, что полностью восстановился, с Диком такая тактика пройти не могла.  
В очередной раз проявив свои полицейские способности, или сталкерские, смотря кого спросить, блондин в один прекрасный день появился на пороге Падалеки.  
\- Ой, и на кого ж ты меня оставил, миленький? Как же я без тебя выжил-то неделю?  
Джаред недоуменно смотрел на заламывающего руки парня и боролся с желанием ущипнуть себя. Дик же продолжал представление.  
Дженсен перестал чему-либо удивляться, когда узнал, что после цирка Дик успел поработать столяром, барменом, стриптизером, пока остановился на профессии дистрибьютора одного китайского промышленного гиганта. Теперь Эклз просто принимал правила игры.  
\- Змей заморский похитил меня беспомощного, - а уроки русского опять пригодились! - да запер в башне своей за тридевять земель. И весточки послать тебе не мог.  
\- Эй, тебе вообще-то покой прописан, а не спектакли! - хмуро посмотрев на Дика, вмешался Джаред.  
\- А вот это ты правильно сказал — покой. Только вопрос у меня назрел: когда ты в покое оставишь Дженсена? - вдруг резко сменил тон блондин.  
\- А тебе-то какое дело? Твоего номера среди экстренных в больнице не нашли.  
\- О, бюрократическая машина не в курсе наших отношений! Я ранен в самое сердце.  
\- Нельзя ранить то, чего нет. Дженс у меня уже неделю, а ты явился только сейчас.  
\- Кое-кто не оставил своего адреса...  
\- Только для близких...  
\- А ближе тебя никого нет?   
\- Уж во всяком случае, не просто в койке поваляться.  
\- Завистью весь изошелся.  
\- Да после тебя Дженс мне нужен, как собаке пятая нога! Он же теперь грязный, испорченный! Шлюха! Вот вылечу и отправлю его на все четыре стороны.  
Джаред, наконец, повернулся к Дженсену и с презрением повторил прямо в лицо.  
\- Связался с шлюхой — сам стал таким! Грязный! Испорченный! Не нужен!..  
Падалеки вдруг занес руку для удара. Дженсен, погруженный в состояние шока, наблюдал, как она медленно приближается... ближе...ближе... Он зажмурился в ожидании боли...  
И проснулся.

 

\- Мне надо позвонить Дику.  
Джаред отвлекся от бульона, который готовил, и обернулся к Дженсену.  
\- Странно, что ты раньше не обеспокоился.  
Эклз пожал плечами.  
\- Таблетки действовали.  
Хмыкнув, Джаред прошел мимо него в гостиную и, вернувшись через минуту, передал Дженсену свой телефон.  
\- В комнате будешь говорить или здесь?  
\- Лучше в комнате.  
Пока Джаред помогал ему перебираться, Дженсен почти физически ощущал его неодобрение, что только ухудшалось воспоминаниями о кошмаре. Сны снами, но крики подсознания тоже нужно принимать во внимание. И с ситуацией этого мексиканского сериала тоже пора разобраться.  
\- Когда закончишь — зови.   
Дождавшись кивка, Джаред вышел.  
Дженсен вздохнул и набрал номер.

 

Через пять минут разговор уже был завершен. После лекции о бессердечности отдельно взятых личностей, допускающих беспокойство друзей о своей судьбе, Дик дал ему два простых совета и, сняв с себя всякую ответственность, повесил трубку. Не забыв, впрочем, попросить чаще звонить.  
Может, советам Дженсен следовать и не собирался, но свести весь спектакль со свадьбой на «нет» был бы рад. Оставалось только вопросом, выгонит ли его Падалеки из квартиры сразу после выяснения правды или оставит до выздоровления.  
Пока Эклз готовил речь, в которой не выглядел бы влюбленным придурком, в комнату заглянул Джаред.  
\- Что-то не сильно сияешь. Неужто он тебя бросил?   
\- Ну, почти. Учитывая, что мы не встречались, бросить меня никто не мог.  
\- Тогда что это был за спектакль?  
\- Я немного злился на тебя, а Дик решил помочь молодому неопытному гею...мало ли что... - обвел воображаемые опасности рукой Дженсен с как можно более невинным видом.   
Падалеки посмотрел на него, затем хмыкнул и, наконец, расхохотался в голос, запрокинув голову.  
Дженсен мысленно стер пот со лба.  
\- Я же говорил, что у него не все дома. Пошли, суп готов. Посмотрим, смог ли я повторить рецепт мамы с пригодным в пищу результатом.

 

И вроде бы после этого разговора ничего кардинально не изменилось. Ключевые слова «вроде бы». Потому что теперь Дженсен начал чувствовать какой-то внутренний зуд и напряжение, словно за ним постоянно наблюдают. И он бы списал все на развивающуюся паранойю, если бы не ловил на себе несколько раз странные взгляды Падалеки, которые расшифровать так и не смог.

 

\- Вы посмотрите, как он научился прыгать!  
\- Ну, не проситься же мне каждый раз на ручки, чтобы справить нужду. - Ехидно ответил Дженсен, который как раз, держась за стены, скакал на здоровой ноге к двери своей комнаты.  
\- В Библии этот грех называется гордыней и входит в число смертных. А еще лечить твой нос, познавший мой пол, я не хочу.  
Джаред подошел и, обхватив Дженсена за талию, довел до комнаты и постели. Благополучно сгрузив ношу, Падалеки вдруг застыл в полусогнутом положении, глядя на бурчащего себе под нос Дженсена.  
Джаред смотрел, как в свете ночника кажутся еще темнее зеленые омуты глаз, еще глубже, особенно в обрамлении длинных пушистых ресниц. Сейчас в полумраке не видно веснушек, сводящих его днем с ума, но зато губы кажутся еще более полными, сочными. Джаред так надеялся, что физическое влечение к Эклзу пройдет, заменится простой дружбой — ведь случилось же так с Мэттом в университете, — но все стало только хуже, сильнее, переросло в некую жизненную необходимость быть рядом, прикасаться. И если днем Джаред всегда мог мысленно перечислить все причины, почему нужно себя сдерживать, сейчас свет торшера не способствовал ясности мысли. Хотя еще более туманил мозг такой близкий Дженсен.  
Слабо осознавая, что делает, Джаред наклонился и прижался губами к этому великолепному рту. Буквально на секунду, только ощутить снова вкус, который преследует его по ночам.  
Дженсен не мог понять, что произошло, опасаясь спугнуть воплощение своей мечты, он застыл.  
Но когда Джаред начал медленно отстранятся, Дженсен вдруг почувствовал всё отчаянье последних месяцев — снова поманил и оставил.  
\- Ну нет! - прорычал Эклз, схватив Джареда за футболку, он опрокинул его на себя. Возможные возражения были тут же подавлены поцелуями и крепкими объятьями.  
Только спустя время, Дженсен осознал, что сопротивления, собственно, и нет никакого — Падалеки охотно отвечает на поцелуи, только на локтях приподнялся, чтобы не давить на его зажившие недавно ребра. А это было слишком похоже на сон, тот, который мокрый, подростковый... На всякий случай щипать себя Дженсен не стал.  
А Джаред упивался ощущениями: теплая кожа, шумное дыхание, запах больницы от гипса, стирального порошка от белья и Дженсена, вкус черного чая с барбарисом, который Эклз так любит... Как он так долго продержался? Затем связных мыслей уже не осталось.  
Были только тихие вздохи, поцелуи в самые укромные и чувствительные места, неловкий, постоянно извиняющийся Дженсен, и старающийся быть нежнее Джаред.  
Стоило, наконец, освободиться от одежды — кого только не вспоминал добрым словом Падалеки, пока стаскивал пижамные штаны Дженсена через гипс — как выяснилось, что смазка, как ни странно, есть только в спальне хозяина квартиры. Эклз разочарованно застонал, с неохотой выпустил его из объятий и пригрозил всеми известными ему пытками, если Джаред не поторопится. Тот вернулся со скоростью Гермеса и застыл перед завораживающей картиной — совершенно бордовый от смущения Дженсен лежал, вцепившись в простыни, видимо пытаясь удержаться от желания прикрыться. Весь: от закушенной в волнении и нетерпении губы до белеющего в полумраке гипса, напоминающего о его действительной хрупкости — он выглядел исполнением всех мыслимых желаний. Джаред не смог бы отвести взгляда, даже если бы очень захотел. Хорошо, что в этом, наконец, не было необходимости. Он никогда еще не испытывал подобных чувств. Даже к Мэтту, в которого воображал, что влюблен. Дженсен разрушал огромное количество его правил, не прилагая особых усилий, не подозревая об этом. А сейчас Дженсен лежит перед ним... такой неискушенный, взволнованный и жаждущий... Взгляд Джареда замер на прижимающемся к прессу и поблескивающем влажной головкой чужом члене...  
Дженсен судорожно вздохнул, головка мазнула по дернувшемуся животу, и Джаред отмер. Он, улыбнувшись, подошел к кровати и, сев на край, осторожно обхватил рукой член любовника, вырывая еще один беспомощный выдох.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь до чего хорош сейчас... - Прошептал Падалеки, а когда Дженсен попытался возразить, просто подавил бунт глубоким поцелуем, не прекращая движений рукой по стволу. Вниз — вверх — вниз — приласкать большим пальцем щелку — снова вверх.  
Дженсен с трудом мог вспомнить, как дышать, потерявшись в совершенно новых ощущениях. Большие, горячие и чуть шершавые ладони Джареда сводили с ума. Тот неторопливый ритм, в котором Джаред ему дрочил, держал на грани неудовлетворенности и райского блаженства, а Дженсен мог только тихо поскуливать, не представляя, как переживет дальнейшее.  
А Джаред уже выцеловывал какие-то одному ему ведомые узоры на его груди, мучая соски, тщательно вылизывая каждый чуть шершавым языком. Дженсен еще никогда не получал столько внимания в постели.  
Наверное, поэтому он пропустил момент, когда Джаред приступил к основному блюду. Уже два смазанных пальца двигались у него внутри, когда Эклз заметил странные тянущие ощущения. Правда, запаниковать ему просто не хватило времени — можно ли думать о всяких там страхах, когда тебе делают минет?! Первый в жизни от мужчины... Первый от парня, в которого ты влюблен... И уж точно лучший! Дженсен не только забыл о пальцах в заднице, он бы собственное имя не смог бы сейчас вспомнить, все больше раскрываясь под настойчивыми движениями Джареда. И этот язык... опять...  
\- Нет! Черт, нет! - почти взмолился он, когда эти ощущения вдруг прекратились.  
\- Подожди чуть-чуть, - напоследок поцеловав головку обласканного члена, Джаред поднялся и аккуратно лег на Дженсена. Согнув его здоровую ногу в колене, подтянул ее выше, занимая максимально удобную сейчас позицию.  
\- Давай уже! - Прохрипел Дженсен, пытаясь отправить подальше мысль о том, что он, вообще-то, еще девственник.  
И Джаред дал. Он вошел в растянутое отверстие одним длинным движением и замер.  
Дженсену показалось, что от боли у него перед глазами появилась карта звездного неба, и не закричал только потому, что весь воздух из легких будто выбило.  
\- Бля... - через минуту смог выдавить он. Эйфория почти прошла. Почти... потому что ощущение тяжести горячего тела и пульсирующего внутри члена рождало какой-то особый вид удовольствия...  
На пробу Дженсен чуть пошевелился — тело прошила вспышка наслаждения, и боль тут же была забыта.  
На пути к раю теперь стоял, точнее, лежал только сам Джаред, в данный момент упорно изображающий из себя бревно... с сучком.  
Дженсен еще раз нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, насколько это было возможно, в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд и, наконец, получил желаемое.  
Джаред двигался сначала осторожно, медленно, но спустя минуту уже стал долгими мощными толчками погружать глубже в податливое тело стонущего в голос Дженсена. Этот узкий жар сводил его с ума, а мысль, что он первый, выбивала последние предохранители. Целуя и прикусывая кожу на шее любовника, Джаред уже с трудом контролировал себя, все глубже погружаясь в жаркое марево страсти.  
\- Еще... еще... - хриплые вскрики подстегивали, провоцировали, заставляли его двигаться сильнее, быстрее, пока из окружающего мира Падалеки не позабыл все, кроме этого момента и этого человека.  
Вдруг Дженсен сильно дернулся всем телом, широко распахнул глаза и кончил, впиваясь короткими ногтями в его плечи. Это толкнуло через край и Джареда — с глухим, почти животным стоном, он излился, только сейчас вспомнив о том, что не использовал презерватив.

 

Следующим утром Дженсен ожидал чего угодно: игнорирования, извинений, нашествия зеленых человечков. На действительность у него, как обычно, не хватило фантазии. Очень изощрённой фантазии.  
\- Ладно, я был неправ. Секс с дружбой могут сосуществовать. - Заявил ему за завтраком абсолютно довольный жизнью Джаред.

 

\- Друзья с привилегиями, так? - переспросил Дженсен.  
\- Да. Тебя это устраивает?  
Ситуация была достаточно щекотливой.  
Другой бы на месте Дженсена подскочил с возмущенным криком, высказал бы все, что думает о самовлюбленном осле Падалеки, и вылетел бы из квартиры, хлопнув громко дверью. Другой бы.  
Но, во-первых, у Дженсена был гипс на ноге, что несколько затрудняло его двигательную активность. А во-вторых, он был влюблен. Хотя, учитывая все перипетии, это слово устарело - Дженсен любил. Любил, прощал и надеялся.   
Поэтому молодой и перспективный начальник рекламного отдела одной крупной строительной компании просто улыбнулся и сказал, что рад тому, что даже до некоторых жирафов доходит возможность совмещения, пускай и так долго.  
Наверное, за кадром в этот момент должен был прозвучать горестный вздох зрителей данного филиала Санта-Барбары.

 

Так и продолжалось. Джаред был доволен, что прежнее искушение перестало быть таковым, наслаждался компанией Дженсена, своим безграничным абонементом на его внимание и классным сексом.  
Дженсен же цвел и пах, получив, наконец, возможность воплощать большую часть своих порывов в реальности. Конечно, он понимал, что настоящими отношениями это назвать нельзя, но слишком долго у него не было надежды даже на подобное.

 

\- Ты всегда пользуешься моей беспомощностью! - возмущение Дженсена было наигранным в достаточной мере, чтобы Джаред не обращал на него внимания. - Нет, правда, сколько можно таскать меня по квартире? Я чувствую себя мешком с зерном.   
\- Почти стопроцентно уверен, что ты в тайне наслаждаешься каждым мгновением и желаешь продлить это, поэтому перестань бубнить. Пока не снимут гипс, я буду продолжать носить тебя из комнаты в комнату!  
И, да, Дженсен действительно спрятал довольную улыбку в плече Падалеки...

 

\- Только не начинай рассказывать мне о том, как доволен жизнью! Я чувствую это даже через телефон.  
\- Так порадуйся за меня, Дик.  
\- Я и радуюсь, пока он не дал тебе очередного пинка.  
\- Если ты забыл, то мы познакомились как раз потому, что я получил от ворот поворот, - Дженсен замолк на секунду, - Дик... я действительно рад получить его, хоть и в качестве... друга с привилегиями.  
\- Знаю, Дженс. Но ты помнишь мои советы?  
\- Их не так просто забыть. Но пока они мне не нужны. Ты ещё не нашёл себе другого парня для церебрального сношения? А то всё мне, да мне...   
\- Даже не надейся, что я отвлекусь от твоей личной жизни на собственную! И, нет, я никого не нашел - мне нужно еще перестать блевать при мысли о последнем козле.  
\- Вряд ли он достоин такой долгой памяти.  
\- Не достоин. Я над этим работаю.  
\- Дик... прости, Джаред вернулся. Я позвоню на днях.   
\- Лети, мотылёк.  
\- Плохое сравнение.  
\- Зато верное. Пока, Дженс.  
\- Пока.

 

\- Завтра тебе уже снимают гипс.  
\- У меня ощущение, что втихаря ты подрабатываешь сиделкой - так хорошо выполняешь предписания.   
Они лежали в постели, и Дженсен с удовольствием трепал буйную шевелюру Джареда пальцами.  
\- Только тогда, когда имею личный интерес. Надоело спать втроем - ты, я и твой гипс.  
\- Не знаю, считать это извращением или нет...  
\- Это почти мазохизм с моей стороны.  
\- Отношения дом/саб мы пробовать точно не будем!  
\- Смени тему, иначе у меня все упадет.  
\- А у тебя все уже поднялось?  
\- У меня много сил.  
\- Я бы сказал - много аппетита, Приап! Ты меня инвалидом сделаешь!  
\- От секса еще никто не страдал... вроде бы.  
\- Что-то не нравится мне этот неуверенный тон... но вот действия мне нравятся...

 

На работе появление Дженсена встретили бурными овациями и выкриками.  
\- Вы, вроде бы, должны изображать мученические стоны с возвращением начальника-деспота? Вольное время закончилось, и теперь око Саурона снова будет подавлять ваши творческие порывы? - улыбаясь, спросил Дженсен.  
\- Просто, заменяющий тебя глист за этот месяц достал всех так, что они взвыли, - засмеялся стоящий рядом Падалеки.  
\- Не верь ему, Дженсен. Все очень по тебе скучали, - Грейс обняла его, - особенно я, по твоему барбарисовому чаю.  
\- Я тоже рад вернуться и снова увидеть ваши лица.  
\- От вечеринки в честь этого ты все равно не отделаешься! - поспешила выразить всеобщее мнение Грейс.  
\- Она уже назначена на пятницу.  
\- Тогда за работу!  
Направляясь в свой кабинет, Дженсен о том, что все в его отделе похоже чересчур любили устраивать пьянки. А Джаред, глядя ему в спину, поймал себя на мысли о том, что не прочь был бы продлить больничный на неопределенный срок.

 

И "Дувр" снова принимал всю честную компанию рекламного отдела в свои приветливые объятья. Выпивка лилась рекой, разговоры не прекращались ни на минуту, и в этой атмосфере Дженсен, наконец, почувствовал, что всё в его жизни начинает налаживаться. Отхлебнув пива из своего бокала, он под столом положил руку на бедро сидящего рядом Джареда и провел ладонью почти до самой ширинки. Почти. Никто не обращал на них особого внимания. Дженсен медленно вернулся к колену, затем повторил маневр. Но, когда он собирался опять отступить, рука оказалась в жестком плену. Джаред все еще о чем-то говорил с Питтом, расслышать что-либо дальше полуметра было проблематично, но вот его ладонь теперь надежно держала пальцы Дженсена у впечатляющего бугра в джинсах Падалеки. Эклз, впрочем, тоже продолжал делать вид, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит. Обоим с самого начала было ясно, что надолго на вечеринке они не задержатся.  
Дженсен даже перестал обращать внимание на настороженные взгляды Дика. Хотя почти никто в офисе не знал легенды о свадьбе, познакомиться с общительным другом Эклза успели многие, и он легко влился в их компанию. И когда блондин перестал бросать воображаемые шкафы на голову Падалеки, то завел оживленный разговор с Эндрю Питтом.   
\- Может, уже оставим их? - наклонившись к уху Дженсена, спросил Джаред.  
Эта инициатива была горячо поддержана, в чем немаловажную роль сыграла рука Падалеки, проехавшая вскользь по ширинке Эклза.   
Наскоро попрощавшись, они вышли из бара и, с трудом избежав обвинения в неподобающем поведении в общественном месте от оказавшегося неподалеку офицера, добрались до машины. Конечно, для этого им, как подросткам, пришлось убегать от представителя власти, но они и так выглядели не слишком-то зрело, обжимаясь в десяти метрах от выхода из бара.  
\- На этот раз ко мне! - задыхаясь от смеха, сказал Дженсен.  
Джаред поцеловал его и завел мотор.

 

\- Так вы встречаетесь? - с непередаваемой радостью в голосе спросила Грейс.  
Можно было поблагодарить небеса, что в этот момент Дженсен не пил, не ел и не вел важный разговор по телефону, потому что реакция его была бы типично киношной для такого случая.  
\- Чёрт, нет!  
\- Точно?  
\- Нет. С чего ты взяла?  
\- Вы так обжимались на вечеринке и ушли вместе...  
\- Нет. Мы не встречаемся.  
\- А... ладно... - Грейс развернулась и, выходя, добавила: - Значит, просто спите вместе... - И, обрывая тираду на глухом звуке: - Ты не спросил, про кого я. - Секретарша улыбнулась ему уже в проеме.   
Дженсен со стоном плюхнулся носом в документы. 

\- Чего ты такой дерганный? - Когда Дженсен почти подпрыгнул на стуле от звука телефонного звонка, Дик задал давно вертевшийся на языке вопрос.  
\- Меня немного нервируют горы поздравлений и вопросов об отношениях с Джаредом, - пробормотал тот, сбрасывая вызов.  
\- Зато сразу ясно, что твой отдел - одна большая и дружная семья. Радуйся! - Дик даже не думал проявлять сочувствие.  
\- Я бы спокойно обошелся без этого. Особенно потому что мне приходится каждому объяснять, что этих отношений нет.  
\- Сила действия равна силе противодействия.  
\- Ты предлагаешь кивать и улыбаться? Джей мне шею свернет, если до него дойдут подобные слухи.  
\- Пусть тогда и оправдывается сам перед любопытными!  
\- Как же! Его как раз не донимают - не хотят унижать своего начальника рассказом о его глупой влюбленности, когда он - я - наконец, добился желаемого. Они, конечно, правы, но не в таких же количествах мне терпеть их подбадривания, блин!   
\- Скоро все поймут, что за козел Джаред, и это прекратится, не переживай.  
\- Умеешь подбодрить... До сих пор не понимаю, как он нам головы за тот спектакль не свернул! Вы вообще как кошка с собакой при встрече, сколько можно?  
\- Только из-за того, что Падалеки каждый вечер массирует тебе простату, я не проникнусь к нему теплотой. Скажи спасибо, что не отправил тебя на промывку мозгов.  
\- Тогда мог бы хоть реже приходить ко мне на работу!  
\- Прости, но в офис я прихожу не только ради тебя и возможности позлить Падалеки.  
\- Ты нашел кого-то? Ты нашёл кого-то среди моих сотрудников!?   
\- Стоит задуматься, насколько ты ослеп из-за своего романа, чтобы пропустить то, что я уже вторую неделю встречаюсь с Эндрю Питтом?   
-...с кем?  
\- Ты прекрасно слышал.  
Картина мира рисовалась согласно новой логике, челюсть Дженсена возвращалась на предназначенное ей природой место, а Дик преспокойно набирал смс-ку.  
"Ну, хоть у Джея он больше не будет крутиться..."

 

\- Боже, неужели эта неделя закончилась!  
Дженсен с разбегу прыгнул на диван и распластался на нем с громким стоном блаженства.  
Из кухни с двумя бутылками пива вышел Джаред. Обозрев тщательно притворяющегося мертвым Эклза, он подошел и и приложил холодную бутылку к обнажившемуся животу. Реакции, кроме мурашек на коже, не последовало.  
\- Может, тебя пора закапывать?  
\- Только с почестями, как павшего война, - не открывая глаз, отозвался Дженсен.  
\- Уж извини, но национальный пафос в этом году уже израсходован на кино и выборы. Одни "Мстители" чего стоят!  
\- Хочу быть Кэпом.   
\- С твоим занудством скорее подойдет роль ДЖАРВИСа.  
\- Зато в тебе жалости и сочувствия, как в Старке.  
\- И обаяния.  
\- И самодовольства.  
\- Тогда это ты должен мне пиво таскать! Поднимайся, сейчас начнется фильм. - Джаред подтолкнул Дженсена коленом чуть пониже спины.  
\- Какой сегодня? - тот лишь слабо отбрыкнулся, но глаза открыл.  
\- "Гражданин Кейн". Немного отойдем от страшилок.   
\- Хорошо, мне их и в жизни достаточно, - пробубнил Дженсен, двигаясь.

 

Выходные прошли практически в раю.  
Они сходили в один из тех торговых центров, где можно заблудиться без карты, и накупили заранее подарков на Рождество для родных и друзей - совместно это оказалось делать не так отвратительно, как обычно. Потом Джаред затащил Дженсена в кино. Поскольку билеты на только вышедшего "Хоббита" уже раскупили, они отправились на "Хранителей снов". Ближе к концу сеанса Джаред уже демонстративно обнимал Дженсена, изредка целуя в висок, когда на них кидали очередной недовольный взгляд родители сидящих в зале многочисленных детей. Эклз только посмеивался: они сидели на местах "для поцелуев" и волновать могли только особых снобов, потому что все, кто был младше четырнадцати, не отрывали глаз от Санты, Джека Фроста и Пасхального кролика с голосом Россомахи на экране. А внимание, да еще столь откровенное, было приятно, хоть и веяло мазохизмом, по вине которого потом Дженсену надо будет проводить аутотренинг "Мы просто друзья!".  
Осознавал ли сам Джаред, насколько они были похожи на пару? Насколько они ею являлись?

А на следующий день Джаред получил анонимку.

Белый конверт без опознавательных знаков дожидался его на рабочем месте рано поутру. Падалеки и не обратил бы на него внимания, если доброжелатель не запихнул бы уголком между клавиш клавиатуры, оставив в виде ромба, по неволе привлекающего внимание.  
Внутри лежал всего один лист, напрямую Джареда не касающийся, но тот, кто принес его в кабинет, только что заслужил вечную благодарность Падалеки. Это было заявление Дженсена Эклза о переводе в отделение на Восточном побережье. Свеженькое. Датированное вчерашним днем.   
Джаред заскрипел зубами и не смял злополучный лист лишь только потому, что ему еще нужно было сунуть его под нос Эклзу. Развернувшись, он с видом бульдозера отправился в кабинет начальника. На ходу представляя различные виды казни, включающие в себя наручники, цепи, веревки и вообще все, что сможет удержать этого невозможного любителя барбарисового чая рядом, пока Падалеки будет выбивать из него дурь! Нет, не выбивать... Вытрахивать! Определенно, это слово лучше подходит. Значит, он, Джаред, столько времени боролся с собой, изображал лучшего друга, стал практически монахом, чтобы в один далеко не прекрасный момент тот, кого он всеми силами старался не ограничивать в свободе, вдруг решил сбежать, не предупредив заранее о принятом решении! Он-то думал, что теперь, когда они стали встречаться (да, именно Джаред обозвал их отношения "привилегированными", но именно он и распустил по офису слух о том, что они вместе - было забавно наблюдать эти очереди желающих подбодрить Дженсена. Вот только Эклз не выглядел тогда слишком-то радостным...), теперь-то появилась у Падалеки достаточно обоснованная надежда получить от Дженсена не только заверения в эфемерной любви, не стоящие даже времени произношения, но и реальные отношения.  
Привязывать Дженсена к себе глупыми словами Джаред не хотел. Его глубокой убежденности, что влюбленность проходит, не поколебало даже это увлечение собственным начальником. Другое дело дружба; симпатия и даже нежность, которые будит в нем Дженсен; в сочетании со страстью они давали взрывоопасную смесь. Чтобы спасти от катастрофы себя и окружающих, нужен был просто сдерживающие фактор - находящиеся рядом Дженсен, - и мир становился светлее и безопаснее. Через месяц, по расчетам Джареда, Эклз должен был настолько прирасти и привыкнуть к нему, что, даже пройди его влюбленность, он не смог бы уже никуда деться.  
Вот только хитрый Дженсен Эклз решил сделать все по-своему! Что, любовь прошла? Только поздно - Джаред так просто не отпустит то, за чем так долго охотился!

 

На последней мысли он пронесся мимо уставившейся на него в ужасе Грейс и влетел в кабинет начальника.  
Красивая (в меру пафосная) сцена с киданием заявления на стол перед Дженсеном была гадким образом сорвана - Эклза в кабинете не было. Во всяком случае, видно. Потому что секундой позже из-под того самого стола послышалась возня. Подойдя ближе, Джаред заглянул за столь важный реквизит в его мини-театре и увидел очаровательно идеальную филейную часть стоящего на карачках начальника. Зрелище подействовало успокаивающе.  
\- Вчерашний день ищешь? Так он у меня. - Сообщил он о своем присутствии.   
Филейная часть дернулась, и из-под стола показался весь встрепанный Дженсен.  
\- Вряд ли... Да просто бумага одна куда-то делась... - почесывая затылок он поднялся и отряхнул колени, выпрямившись Дженсен уткнулся носом аккурат в центр листа, который заботливо держал Падалеки.  
\- Я и говорю, что он у меня - твой вчерашний день.  
Дженсен сглотнул. Где-то два месяца назад, наслушавшись советов Дика и устав от "холодной войны" с Джаредом, он пошел в отдел кадров с просьбой подобрать место для перевода. На следующий день минутная слабость прошла, и Дженсен хотел забрать заявление обратно, но тут все карты ему спутала бочка. А сегодня Грейс напомнила... вот только дурацкая бумажка "куда-то" с утра задевалась. Найти ее в руках Падалеки Дженсен желал в последнюю очередь.  
Теперь Джаред в образе волкодава нависал над ним с обещанием страшной кары во взгляде.  
\- Приговор, думаю, ты уже вынес, и мои оправдания не нужны, как и глупый вопрос "откуда оно у тебя?".  
\- Какой-то добрый самаритянин позаботился сообщить мне то, о чём я должен был узнать от тебя.  
\- Джей...  
\- Ты никуда не поедешь.  
\- Я и не собирался...  
\- Еще скажи, что это ошибка!  
\- Почти. Я просил о переводе еще до случая с бочкой, потом передумал и уже забыл о нем до сегодняшнего дня... Стоп. Я никуда не поеду?  
\- Нет, пока это зависит от меня.  
Дженсен с трудом сдержал мешок.  
\- Джей, это очень мало зависит от тебя...  
\- Я тебя не отпущу. Ты, в конце концов, мой парень!  
Пауза. Дженсен мог поклясться, что в этот момент скатиться в истерику хотел даже Линкольн. Сам Эклз больше всего желал хорошенько стукнуть того придурка, который только что одним словом свел на "нет" все его переживания по сохранению видимости не-отношений. Издав истеричный смешок, Дженсен провел рукой по лицу и максимально серьезно посмотрел на Падалеки.  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, именно ты не хотел начинать отношения.  
\- Я не хотел начинать романтические отношения! Просто ждал, когда твоя влюбленность пройдет, и мы сможем составить крепкую пару.  
"Боже, дай мне сил!" Дженсен только сейчас оценил степень своего идиотизма и мазохизма - чтобы полюбить такого человека нужно очень любить церебральный секс.   
\- Да у нас самые романтические отношения, которые я вообще видел!  
Может, не нужно было так кричать - за дверью послышался грохот упавших папок, - но по-другому до Падалеки просто не доходило!  
\- Мы, блин, даже в кино ходили, Джей! Что это, если не свидание?!  
\- Зато ты шарахался от меня, как прокаженный, если рядом были знакомые!  
\- Я думал, ты все прекратишь, если узнаешь о слухах!..  
\- Я же их и помогал распространять!  
Казалось, больше удивиться было невозможно, но вот он, Джаред Падалеки, опровергающий все прогнозы! (Раз за разом.)  
\- Зачем?  
\- Было забавно, - пожал плечами Джаред. - Они столько времени наблюдали за твоей влюбленностью, что теперь нужно было показать, чего ты добился.  
И тут в мозгу Дженсена щелкнуло. Как говорится, перед глазами красная пелена опустилась.  
\- Скорее ты хотел похвастаться, показать зарубку на ремне, потому что мне плевать на мнение окружающих. Только вот я не пойму, когда ты, наконец, определишься: держаться за свои представления всеми конечностями или признать, что влюбился... если, конечно, ты влюбился. Потому что если это не так, нам просто уже не о чем разговаривать.  
Дженсен не мог поверить, что столько времени щадил нервы и чувства человека, ведущего какие-то понятные лишь ему игры.  
\- Мне не понять твою логику... Если она вообще есть. - Он вздохнул и отвернулся, Джаред смотрел все тем же обвиняющим взглядом... только в спину.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь мое отношение к ванильной чуши о любви, и надеяться, что я когда-нибудь упаду на колени и признаюсь в чувствах, - бессмысленно. Дженс, - Джаред понизил тон и за плечо развернул его к себе лицом, - эти слова ничего не доказывают. И без них ты много для меня значишь. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
Дженсен поднял на него глаза и поразился, сколько мольбы было во взгляде вечно самоуверенного до крайности Падалеки. Несгибаемого, знающего себе цену, держащегося за выработанные принципы Джареда сейчас не было. Вопреки собственным словам, он стоял на коленях и признавался, просто происходило это не физически.  
\- Ты изменишь своё мнение, Джаред.

 

Два месяца спустя.

\- Надеюсь, ты сейчас пошутил, - Джаред неверяще воззрился на Дженсена, который только что... как бы... порвал с ним? - И это была плохая шутка!  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди и спокойно посмотрел на него. Этот нечитаймый взгляд напрягал.  
\- Я не шутил, Джей. Мы два месяца жили по твоим правилам, и я устал. И, черт бы тебя побрал, я уже не дождусь, видимо, чтобы до тебя дошло! Ты классный друг, офигенный любовник и даже сосед из тебя вышел замечательный, но все эти твои "правила стабильных отношений" и святого доведут до ручки! Поэтому сегодня я возвращаюсь в собственную квартиру. - Дженсен развел руками и вышел с собранной заранее сумкой, тем самым поставив жирную точку в разговоре. Кто-нибудь сказал бы, что это слишком театрально, но этот кто-нибудь точно не пытался вбить в голову отдельно взятого представителя семейства оленьих несколько простых истин о взаимоотношениях.  
Дрессируемый... То есть Джаред, остался в комнате, изображать недостающий предмет мебельного гарнитура и пытаться понять, что так разозлило его партнера, еще утром прибывающего в отличном настроении.  
Вроде бы и день начинался хорошо, ничем не отличаясь от их обычного выходного. До звонка родителей Дженсена. Да, Джаред поднял трубку. Да, он немного поболтал с миссис Эклз. И, да, он согласился от их с Дженсеном имени приехать через пару недель в Техас погостить. Но в разговоре точно не было ничего, что стало бы причиной такого взрыва негодования. Ну, кроме предложения в конце. Не лексического. Но они жили вместе два месяца, встречались и того дольше, а дружили без малого год, и Джаред просто не понимал, почему Дженсен так взвился, когда он сообщил его матери, что в Техасе они отметят помолвку. Просто случая обсудить это еще не представилось, а родители звонят не так часто, чтобы упускать такой шанс. Логичный шаг на пути углубления отношений - свадьба, тем более, что в Калифорнии закон об однополых браках чаще отменяют, чем вводят, поэтому нужно пользоваться моментом. Не ждал же Дженсен, что он встанет на одно колено среди лепестков роз и под тихую мелодию признается в любви?!   
Похоже, ждал...

Дженсен не разговаривал с ним всю неделю. Если это был способ наказать и заставить задуматься... то он действовал. Падалеки уже на стены лез от тоски и непонятно откуда взявшегося чувства вины. Чему немало способствовала атмосфера в офисе - все, как сговорившись, кидали на него обвиняющие взгляды, а некоторые еще и обличающими речами провожали. Джаред медленно, но верно подходил к осознанию всей низости своей натуры. А после выволочки, устроенной опекающей шефа Грейс, он и вовсе решил, что жить не достоин. Во-первых, он "полгода водил Дженсена за нос"; во-вторых, "эгоистично наплевал на его чувства"; а в-третьих, "не менее эгоистично даже не собирался что-то менять в установившемся распределении ролей. "Да, Джаред - скотина!" - так подвела итог Грейс, и, видимо, с ней были согласны все.   
Вот только не это довело Падалеки до состояния близкого к суициидальному. С каждым днем все больше слабла надежда, что вот сейчас Дженсен снова простит, поймет и вернётся. Но всё говорило об обратном. Джаред и помыслить не мог, сколько может напоминать ему о Эклзе в собственной квартире теперь, пока тот не покинул ее... Насовсем. Отвратительная неделя закончилась долгим уничтожением запасов алкоголя в одиночестве.  
Понедельник ничего не исправил. Джаред попытался поговорить, объясниться, но был быстро и эффективно выставлен за дверь кабинета. Все рабочие вопросы Дженсен теперь решал через Грейс и в письменном виде.  
Пытка продолжалась.  
Только если первые дни Джаред иррационально надеялся, что в конце концов Эклз позлится и вернется, сейчас надежда стала угасать. Зачем ему возвращаться к тому, кто не хочет считаться с его мнением и, да, признаваться в любви?!  
К концу второй недели до Джареда стало постепенно доходить, что Дженсен мог и переболеть своей влюбленностью, натолкнувшись холодный ответ, все-таки Эклз не так рационален и подчиняется своим чувствам. Вот тогда-то Падалеки и испугался. Ему только в самом страшном кошмаре могло присниться, что... Дженсена. больше. не. будет. рядом.   
Вторые выходные подряд прошли в обнимку с бутылкой виски, но к понедельнику Джаред смог понять одну простую вещь - он влюбился. Нет, ОН ВЛЮБИЛСЯ!!! Вот только он настолько эгоистичен, что отпустить любимого, которому с ним плохо, не мог. А значит, нужно было наступить на горло своим принципам и узнать, наконец, чего хочет от их отношений Дженсен. Правда, кое-что Джаред знал и так.

 

Самым трудным оказалось добраться до Дженсена. Джаред почувствовал себя принцем из сказки про Спящую Красавицу, продираясь сквозь заградительные ряды - в какой-то момент ему показалось, что весь офис встал на защиту крепости под кодовым названием "кабинет Эклза". Вот только перерыв на обед никто не отменял, да и бдительность охраны за две недели несколько упала, поэтому через две минуты после исхода всех в буфет, Джаред перешагнул священный порог.  
Дженсен сидел за столом и читал. Просто читал. Ничего примечательного, сексуального, завлекающего и тому подобного. Джаред решил, что лучшей картины он еще не видел.   
Падалеки, наверное, простоял бы, любуясь, весь час, но тут хозяин кабинета поднял глаза на посетителя.  
\- Джаред? Ты что-то хотел?  
"О да, хотел!" Вот только язык прилип с небу, а сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле. Падалеки почувствовал себя белкой в свете фар.  
Взгляд Дженсена из удивленного превратился в усталый.  
\- Джаред, мы уже обо всем поговорили...  
\- Люблю. - Собственный язык, наконец, снова стал подчиняться Падалеки, но голос был таким хриплым и тихим, что с трудом распознавался самим хозяином. Неудивительно, что Дженсен не расслышал.  
\- Что, прости?  
Джаред откашлялся и повторил громче, уверенней:  
\- Люблю тебя.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, чуть криво. А через секунду уже громко смеялся, откинув голову назад.  
\- Ты? Любишь? - Это была настоящая истерика. Истерика, настолько обидная, что привела в чувство застывшего Падалеки.  
Он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и, подняв Дженсена за грудки со стула, сильно встряхнул.  
\- Да, люблю! - Почти рычание - Дженсен все никак не мог прекратить смеяться.  
И, конечно, Джаред не стал долго думать, он просто поцеловал своего невозможного начальника. Крепко, глубоко, не обращая внимания на попытки Дженсена отстраниться, потому что уже через минуту Эклз охотно отвечал, забыв о сопротивлении. Через пять минут они избавились от пиджаков, а через десять Джаред, уже стоя на коленях, с удовольствием вылизывал член Дженсена, стараясь взять как можно глубже и вдыхая запах, по которому до боли соскучился за шестнадцать дней.  
Эклз вполголоса ругался и стонал, прося трахнуть его, пока никто не вернулся. Джаред не мог отказать. У них даже ничего не было для подготовки, кроме слюны (хорошо еще презерватив в бумажнике завалялся), поэтому Дженсену было наверняка больно. Очень больно. А Джаред старался входить осторожно, медленно, отвлекая любимого поцелуями, пока Дженсен не кивнул слабо и не расслабился. Вот тогда у Падалеки окончательно сорвало крышу. Он подхватил Эклза под бедра и, впечатав его в стену, вошел до конца в узкого, горячего, своего Дженсена. Медленные, глубокие толчки заставляли обоих скулить от удовольствия. Уже через пару минут Дженсен вцепился зубами в его плечо, заглушая крик, и кончил. Смесь боли и наслаждения толкнула за край секундой позже и Джареда. Задыхаясь, они неловко сползли на пол, надеясь, что до конца перерыва еще есть время. Джаред прижал к себе Дженсена. Тому было не слишком удобно, да и задница теперь ныла, но он не сопротивлялся.

Но разве они могли помириться по-нормальному? Конечно, нет.  
\- Черт! Ты правда до сих пор помнишь всё, что я тогда сказал? - Нет, конечно, Джаред не рассчитывал на легкое прощение, но после примиряющего секса ТАКОГО он не ожидал.  
\- О, мысли о мести согревали меня долгими зимними вечерами. - Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и не проявил и капли сочувствия.  
\- А я думал, что это в моей постели ты провел зиму...  
\- Не придирайся к словам и не пытайся заговорить мне зубы. На колени!  
Джаред смиренно встал на колени.  
\- В этой самой комнате, точнее кабинете, я с позором признаю свою глупость и недальновидность перед лицом возлюбленного жениха моего! Этого достаточно?  
\- Нет, ты и сам знаешь!  
Джаред еще раз вздохнул, всем видом показывая, насколько мелка месть Дженсена.  
\- Я люблю тебя и верю, что нам не избавиться друг от друга уже до самых гробовых досок, хотя я предпочел бы кремацию. - Джаред внезапно стал совершенно серьезен и после паузы спросил: - И ещё... Дженс... ты выйдешь за меня?  
Он с голой задницей валялся на полу посреди рабочего дня, куда в любой момент могли зайти, а чёртов Джаред Падалеки, стоя на коленях со свисающим из расстегнутой ширинки членом, признавался ему в любви и предлагал руку и сердце.   
Да. 

Эпилог.  
\- Падалеки! Если сейчас же кто-нибудь не спустится, я пошлю наверх Дилана!  
\- И почему я до сих пор не убил твоего лучшего друга? - Задал риторический вопрос Джаред, одновременно натягивая шорты и футболку.  
Дженсену повезло больше - он успел снять только рубашку, когда Дик с Диланом вернулись из парка - и сейчас он застегивал последние пуговицы. Соседка должна была подкинуть Скотта до дома с тренировки, и они несколько расслабились.  
\- Потому что только он соглашается присматривать за мелким.  
\- Лучше бы это был кто-нибудь другой. Питт, например. Ведь Скотт его обожает.  
\- Просто смирись, - улыбнулся злорадно Дженсен и, ткнув указательным пальцем в грудь Джареда, почти приказал: - Вечером продолжим, где остановились!  
Тот поднял руки в шутливом испуге.  
\- Конечно-конечно... Как только избавимся от твоего друга и уложим парней, так сразу и продолжим!  
Дженсен застонал.  
\- Боже, даже в годовщину у нас нет возможности уединиться!  
Джаред засмеялся над его скорбной физиономией и потянул за собой к лестнице.

 

\- Порой я смотрю на вас и даже не жалею, что помог тебе захомутать Падалеки. - Дик остался на ужин и как обычно не стеснялся выражать свои мысли вслух, ограничивая себя только присутствием детей. - Хотя первые пару лет я всерьез продумывал план похищения.  
\- Вряд ли Эд смирился бы с твоим гаремом. - Не применил подколоть Джаред, который только что вернулся в гостиную, уложив сыновей.  
\- А потом этот придурок, наконец, взял тебя замуж, и я решил, что теперь-то он никуда от тебя не денется, - подчеркнуто не замечая его присутствия, продолжил Дик. - Что уж говорить про мальчишек?! Когда вы их усыновили, я уже мог поклясться, что этот придурок на тебя втихаря молится. Открой тайну: он носит тебя на руках, Дженс?  
Вопрос был задан настолько провокационным тоном, что Дженсен засмеялся, глядя на возмущенного мужа. Их с Диком вечные огрызания служили теперь неиссякаемым поводом для поднятия настроения.  
\- Это конфиденциальная информация, Дик, и Джей убьет меня, если я её раскрою... - развел руками Дженсен.  
\- Так и знал! - уверенно воскликнул блондин.  
\- Может тогда отправишься домой к Эду, раз все уже выяснил? - спросил Джаред, подходя и обнимая со спины Дженсена.  
\- Я вообще-то еще не закончил, дубина. - Махнул рукой Дик. - Так вот, ваш страшный пример сподвиг нас с Эдом, и в следующем месяце вы сможете погулять на нашей свадьбе.   
\- Ну, наконец ты дожал беднягу Питта до колец. - Пробубнил Джаред в затылок Дженсену, за что получил легкий тычок под ребра локтем.  
\- Мы очень рады и конечно придем! - Ответил громко Дженсен.  
Дик улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Отказ все равно бы не принялся. И давайте уже, выгоняйте меня. Я же знаю, что у вас сегодня годовщина!  
Дженсен Падалеки смущенно улыбался, когда гость собирался на выход. 

Гораздо позже, уже в постели, Дженсен невольно вспомнил, каким тяжелым было для него первое время с Падалеки, отрицающим саму возможность взаимных чувств. Но, когда Джаред, засыпая, шепчет "Люблю тебя", Дженс понимает: оно того стоило. Он не жалеет ни об одном дне с тех пор, как новый сотрудник пришел на собеседование.


End file.
